Children of the Dead
by Wolfking57
Summary: Harry Potter, age 5, teleports himself to America in a massive case of accidental magic. There, he is found by satyrs, beaten and bloody, and taken to Camp Half-Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Differences between me and JK Rowling: I am male**

**Differences between me and Rick Riordan: I am not an American**

**Chapter One**

**May, 1985**

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

The day started like every other day for the last 4 years that the boy had spent. With uncle Vernon shouting. "Boy! Get in here and cook us out breakfast!"

Harry Potter, age 5, groaned. Not from the prospect of having to get up and cook breakfast for his Aunt, Uncle and cousin, but from the searing pain that spasmed through his limbs. The beating last night had been particularly viscous, with Vernon being drunk after being fired from his latest job at a pet store. He had been fired from Grunnings several years ago, after being having been discovered spending money that was supposed to be for buying a fresh blueprints for a new line of drills, being spent on toys for Dudley's birthday. He hadn't been able to hold a steady job since.

After about a minute of no response from Harry, Vernon started to get impatient, and rapped sharply on the cupboard that was was Harry's bedroom, door. After still getting no response, a rapped on the door again.

After about a minute of this, Vernon got even more impatient, and simply ripped open the door. The site that greeted him was a gruesome one. Harry Potter, lying in a pool of blood, his own blood. He had a stab wound on his chest, from where he had been stabbed by Uncle Vernon when his beer bottle had been smashed, several ribs were caved in, and his arm was hanging out of its socket.

This had all been done last night. Harry was, thankfully, unconscious, otherwise he would have been in extreme pain. Vernon paled. Not because he was worried about Harry. No, no, of course not, the little freak was always more trouble than he was worse, but because of the fact that, if, in fact, Harry died, he would be accused of murder and child abuse,and sent to prisons for a long time.

Vernon absentmindedly wondered how, exactly, Harry was still alive. It was a miracle, really, that he had managed to survive this long. He really should have lost enough blood to kill him, or have had his lungs punctured by one of his caved in ribs. But no, he was in perfect health, if you discounted all of his injuries and the fact that he was, most certainly, dying.

Vernon was still frozen in shock, but he quickly got his wits about him, and called for Aunt Petunia. When, a few minutes later, Petunia entered, she was horrified by the mess in her hallway. All that blood was sure to stain the rug! And blood was the hardest thing to wash out, it was simply impossible!

"Vernon! Vernon! Get that body out of here at once! He's staining the rug!" Petunia screamed at Uncle Vernon.

He shrugged helplessly, and pointed to the body of Harry. "What am I supposed to do? Its not like I can just carry him out and dump him in the backyard!" Vernon replied in a forced calm manner.

"Well..." Suddenly, Petunia had an idea." Put him in a sport bag, and pretend to go out to the gym, God knows everyone knows that you need it, and then go to the nearest forest, and dump him there!"

There were flaws in the plan, but Vernon couldn't think of anything else, so he agreed. He found a large sport bag in the attic, and stuffed Harry, none to gently, into it. Harry screamed in pain, as he was in a semi-conscious state, but the sound was quickly cut off by Vernon closing the zipper.

**COTDCOTDCOTDCOTD**

The nearest forest was about a 10 minute drive away, but for Harry, it seemed like hours. He had woken up when Vernon had flung the bag into the car, with no care at all for Harry's safety, though that was no surprise, thought Harry wryly.

Ever since Harry had arrived at the Dursley household, he had been neglected and abused. Well, the abuse had started when Harry was old enough to be able to do the chores. The Dursleys were never happy with Harry's effort, always thinking that it was unsatisfactory, and that led to the beatings, courtesy of Uncle Vernon.

At last, just when Harry thought he would pass out from the pain, they arrived at Norcote Woods. It was a small, out of the way place, the perfect place for dumping innocent little boys who had been beaten to death.

Uncle Vernon pulled the car over on the side of the road, thankful that there wasn't a man, women, child, car, truck, or anything else in sight. If there was... That might have been a tad awkward, and dangerous for Vernon. If he was caught... He would be chucked in prison for sure, and that scared him.

He opened the boot, and heaved the bag containing Harry up onto his shoulder. Vernon may have been a very fat man, but he still had some muscle amongst all that flab. He grunted, expecting the load to be heavy, but stopped in surprise as he felt how light it was.

He put down the bag, surprised when there was no cry of pain, and opened the zipper. He gasped in shock. In the bag that young Harry Potter used to occupy, there was only empty air.

** COTDCOTDCOTDCOTD**

**May, 1985**

**Outside CHB, Long Island**

Harry groaned as he crashed into the hard ground. The last thing he had known, was a feeling like dissipating into the air, and then he was here. Wherever here may be.

All he remembered thinking, was that he wanted to be somewhere safe, anywhere, safe, just as long as he was safe. Then, there was that feeling of dissipating in the wind. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling, but it wasn't uncomfortable, and it hadn't inflamed his injuries anymore than they already were.

Suddenly, he heard a crack, and someone cursing in a strangely... Goat like... Voice. It sort of, well, bleated really, it was not really human like. "Who's there?' He called fearfully. It would be just his luck if it was a rabid, man-eating goat that feasted on injured little boys. He could imagine it now. 'Mhua ha ha ha ha ha! I am a man-eating goat who enjoys feasting on injured little boys! Mhua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!' The evil man-eating goat would cry. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' He would cry back. The goat would run forward to snap his neck. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...' And then he would have his neck snapped. He would be dinner for a man-eating goat.

That wasn't really the way he imagined he would die. Beaten to death by Uncle Vernon, yes. Being starved to death by Uncle Vernon, yes. It all seemed to feature Uncle Vernon. But he had never even considered being eaten. Especially by a man eating goat.

He heard another crack, and another curse. He saw a man shaped shape, but with strangely blurry legs, coming towards him. Sunlight suddenly struck him n the eyes, and he was forced to close them. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He curled up in a ball to protect himself, though it was pointless. The goat monster would kill him either realised this, and tried to crawl away, would temporarily forgotten He closed his eyes even tighter, still trying to crawl away, and that was when the goat monster caught him.

**New story that hit me on the head until I wrote it. Literally. The person who gave me the idea kept hitting me until I wrote it. I seriously hope it's better than my other story, which I am putting on hiatus while I write this story. I will need OC's by the way so fill out the form below and review. And I need a satyr, so the first person to fill out the form will get that as well.**

**EXAMPLE**

**NAME: Ajay Emmanuel**

**GENDER: Male**

**GODLY PARENT: Hermes**

**AGE: 12**

**DESCRIPTION: Black hair, dark skin, brown eyes, average height,**

**BRIEF HISTORY: Grew up in Australia, lived in Darwin before the satyrs found him. Lived in a loving family with lots of friends.**

**Tell me if I forgot anything, I never tried making a form like that before. And review to tell me how to improve. Updates will get longer, and unlike my other story, they actually will get a decent bit longer.**

**And can anyone tell me if its possible to get a Beta for crossovers? I only relly started reading them a month ago. And if so, could you recommend one to me?**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if you think I am JK Rowling or Rick Riordan, you need to go to a mental institution. Seriously, I don't even know why we need these disclaimer things. **

**Chapter 2**

**May 1995**

**CHB, Long Island**

He heard footsteps coming towards him. He curled up in a ball to protect himself, though it was pointless. The goat monster would kill him either realised this, and tried to crawl away, would temporarily forgotten He closed his eyes even tighter, still trying to crawl away, and that was when the goat monster caught him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The child-eating-goat-monster said. Harry just whimpered in reply. The goat-monster moved closer, and put a hand on his shoulder. Wait. Hand? What kind of goat has hands? Harry looked up, straight into the face of a...

"You aren't a goat monster!" Harry exclaimed.

The man looked baffled. "Me? A monster? Of course I'm not a monster! I, am a satyr." He announced proudly.

"Whats a satyr?" Questioned Harry.

"A satyr, is, well... Half goat, half human." The satyr replied slowly, as if wary of him. Harry looked down. And screamed. After all, it wasn't every day you see a man with goat legs and hooves.

He tried to crawl away, but the pain from the beating combined with the terror he was feeling caused him to suddenly black out.

** COTDCOTDCOTDCOTD **

**May, 1995**

**CHB, Sickbay**

Harry groaned groggily as he slowly returned to the land of the living. Only to immediately wish he hadn't. He saw the face of Mr. Goat-Man, and that wasn't something he wanted to wake p to.

"Hey..." The satyr said lamely. Harry just whimpered. "So... Sorry about making you pass out." The satyr continued. "I really am sorry about that." Harry just whimpered some more. He was only five, but he was very smart for a five-year-old. He had started reading when he was three, and was reading chapter books by the age of four. When he started going to school, he had found a safe-haven in the library, where the bullies dared not enter, as the library was jam-packed full of bullies worst enemy's. Books. So when he had seen a man with the legs of a goat, he had known that it was impossible. But the proof was right in front of him. He just didn't want to believe it.

Suddenly, he heard a clip-clopping sound coming towards him. He just hoped it wouldn't be another nightmare monster. He was out of luck. This one was, well, even more horrifying then the satyr. The new monster was half man... Half horse. That was creepy. It was like a horse had... Mated... With a human.

"Hello youngling. My name is Chiron, and I'm the activities director here at camp. You're safe from the monsters here." Harry wanted to say that he wasn't, in fact, safe from the monsters here, because he was looking right at one, but he really didn't want to be turned into a horse-mans dinner.

The horse-man continued speaking about the wonders this camp of his had to offer. Eventually, Harry came out of his shell, realising that the horse-man, he said his name was Chiron, and that he was a centaur, was not going to kill him, eat him, or both.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?" Chiron asked him suddenly, after a long speech about camp. Harry frowned, wondering why Chiron was asking him this. He had, of course, read about eh, in the library, and had been fascinated by them.

"Yes... I have, but why are you asking me?" He eventually answered.

"You're a demigod. The son of one of the Ancient Greek Gods. And a powerful one, going by the strength of your scent. Have you ever been attacked by something for no apparent reason?." Chiron announced abruptly. What a stupid question, of course he had. Uncle Vernon fit into that category nicely.

"Yes Mr. Chiron sir, my Uncle Vernon beat me every day for no apparent reason, and my cousin always beat me up at school with his friends."

Chiron was horrified. How could anyone do that to anyone, let alone their own nephew. "So I take it that the injuries you sustained were your uncles doing?" He had just assumed that it had been a monster who had inflicted the injuries on the young boy.

"Yes sir, that was my worst beating since I arrived at the Dursleys." Harry replied. It was at this point that a young woman, maybe about sixteen or so, entered the infirmary. "

"Chiron!" She called. "I need to talk to you about my errands mission for my master. Something unusual happened. Something unexpected."Chiron looked up, surprised.

"Ah, Eva." she growled at this, "Meet our newest camper, Harry Potter." She looked at him with cold eyes, expecting to see a teenager, and was surprised to see a young boy. But what really shocked her were all the cuts and bruises on his face, arms and legs.

"What happened to him?" She asked, mission temporarily forgotten.

"Young Harry here has had a rather... Unpleasant life with his relatives. This is the latest result of their anger I think." Harry was annoyed that Chiron was throwing details of his life at the Dursleys around willy-nilly. He would have preferred to keep it secret, he didn't want people's pity.

"... Kill them! How could they do that to a child!" He realised that the woman was speaking. Or rather, yelling might be a more appropriate word.

"Now, now, Eva, calm down, Harry is still here after all. You don't want to scare him, do you? Now, I believe that you wanted to discuss the peculiarities of your latest mission?" He said whilst leading Eva out of the infirmary.

Harry was glad. He didn't like loud noises. He liked the peace and quiet that solitude presented to him. He had always been a loner, even without Dudley bullying anyone who was sympathetic to him.

He noticed that the goat-man had left. He may have liked Chiron, but the goat-man would still take some getting used to. He was still kinda scared from the whole goat-monster-that-eats-injured-little-boys thing, though he would never admit it to anyone.

He saw a plate of strange looking chunks of... Something... Sitting next to his bed, along with a glass of equally strange looking liquid. He decided that it must be food of some sort, and since he was really, really hungry, he picked some of the food up, and promptly chucked it down his throat. The chunks were tiny, so he didn't have any problems, like choking. It tasted like toast. This was surprising, as it tasted exactly like what he always ate at the Dursleys. He picked up the cup as well, and took a sip. It tasted like water. But it was so much nicer than the stuff at the Dursleys. It tasted, well, clean. And cold.

Suddenly, he didn't feel sore anymore. He looked down, and saw that a lot the the bruises had faded. The only thing he could think was, 'Cool!'

He looked over at the other beds in the infirmary, which he hadn't noticed in all the excitement. At the bed across from him, there was a boy maybe a three years older than him, but he couldn't be sure. He had fiery red hair, lightly tanned skin, and strangely golden eyes. He stared at him for a few moments, before the boy noticed him. "Hey! What are you in here for then? I got injured in the forges just in case you were wondering, I was working on a new sword for my friend." He said astonishingly quickly in a thick Irish accent. Harry just stared back for a minute, before realising that the boy was talking to him.

"I just arrived here." He eventually answered. "I was nearly killed by my Uncle last night. He was taking me somewhere in a bag, and then I ended up so somewhere and then a... Satyr... Found me and brought me here." He left out the bit about being passed out and the fact that he thought he was going to be eaten. He didn't think that that would make a very good first impression.

The boy winced. "So, can you tell me more about camp?" He continued after a moment of silence.

"Oh, camp is awesome! We get to make stuff, climb up a lava wall with real lava, make stuff, practise sword fighting, make swords, play capture the flag, make stuff, go canoeing, make stuff, race wood nymphs, make stuff, and did I mention make stuff? I'm a son of Hephaestus by the way, in case you were wondering. Do you know who your godly parent is? My name is Aedan Ruari MacGowan, it means Aedanborn of the fire, Ruarired king, and MacGowanson of the smith. My mom was Irish. What's your name?" He finally finished.

"Harry Potter. I always thought that I was an orphan, though I guess I'm not anymore. I don't know who my godly parent is though. I hope they claim me soon." The boy nodded sympathetically.

"I can kind of relate to being an orphan. My mum abandoned me when I was three. I'm eight now. How old are you?" He was still talking at light speed, so it took Harry a moment to figure out what he said.

"I, am five." He said proudly. He was, after all, however mature and intelligent, still a child.

"So how did you get injured exactly?" He asked after a minute, curious to know more.

"Oh, do you really want to know? Well it is an epic tale, full of bravery and danger, death and destruction!" Harry liked the sound of that. Particularly the death part. He had never been afraid of death, and was constantly curious about what happened after people died. He supposed that since the Greek gods were real, the Underworld was the afterlife. He really hoped to be able to visit there while he was still alive, it sounded awesome. "Well." Aedan continued, "It all started when my friend Molly told me that she wanted a sword. She doesnt usually use swords, just those cool ninja star things, but I, of course, being the good friend I am, offered to create a sword for her. And it wasn't just to be any old sword. It was to be a sword of epic proportions, infused with the powers of Fear and Bravery. Her father is Phobos by the way, so the Fear was personal. Anyway, being the awesome friend I am, I began work on the Sword if Epic Proportions at once. That was when things started to go wrong. First, the material we use for our weapons, Celestial Bronze, disappeared. Well, my portion of it anyway. And none of my siblings would lend me some of theirs, mean barstards that they are. And then, when I finally got my hands on some, the sword came out all wrong! What came out was a sword of... Tiny proportions!" Harry gasped. The tale was riveting for him, and he couldn't wait for the 'Death and Destruction' part.

"Things were going terribly for me." Aedan continued. "Bad stuff was happening to me right and left. I even lost my hammer! It was a tragedy! After all, what is a smith without his hammer? Of course, I eventually found it under Beckendorfs bed. He denied that he took it, but I don't believe him. I mean, it's not like a goblin stole it from the workbench in my cave and out it under his bed, is it? Finally, I had had enough. I decided just to make a sword, and be done with it. Of course, it didn't work out so well. I chucked a mound of Celestial Bronze into the forge, and then, out of nowhere, it blew up! Luckily I had walked over to the other side of the room, so I didn't die, but I still got pretty beat up. Apparently, the bronze that I had chucked in the forge, was actually surrounding a special type of low-level explosives, that blow up when put in extreme heat. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but the explosives working with the forge created a massive explosion that I was lucky to live through." He sighed as he finished his epic tale.

Harry was in awe. He knew that nothing that exciting had ever happened to him, and was ow firmly convinced that camp was the perfect place for him. He looked at his new friend. "Wow! That was, like, the most awesome story ever! Have you had any other awesome adventures?" And so, for the rest of the day, Aedan regailed story's of his time at camp, like when Jane Celace was dared to run around camp singing 'I wanna be a Lifeguard' for a full hour.

** And its another chapter! Thank you to Silex WordWeaver for beta'ing this fic! And I still need characters so fill in the form from the last chapter. And for those of you you submitted a characters and didn't like the way I portrayed them, or they didn't appear... Well, tough luck. And I changed my mind about the pairing only being one of the OC's, it is now extended to canon characters as well, and I refuse to write slash. I don't even read it. I'm putting up a poll for whether the pairing will be from Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. That will stay up for a week or so before I change to the character poll. So, R&R and keep the character forms coming**!


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided that the idea of responding to some of the reviews so far was a good idea, so I thought that I would try it. And it's the reviews for both the chapters so far, so it's a bit longer than I would have liked.**

**Le Diablo Blanc2: According to the poll results, the pairing will be a PJO character, and as for your second review, I don't particularly like Clarisse as a pairing, but Zoe is an option, and as for a clue as to Harry's godly parent, Bianca would be incest *hint hint*, which I could write, or I could change stuff around a bit, it's up to the poll.**

**Sayla. V: You're right, it was kinda far fetched, but the Dursleys aren't goi to be important as far as I've planned, and I was trying to make them seem kinda stupid and self absorbed, and anyway, the neighbours can't see through walls unless they're Mad Eye Moody. And thanks for the character!**

**Kitsune Twins: Thanks, if you see any more, I'll try to change it. In a couple more chapters ill be going back over the whole story and making sure everything flows smoothly and there aren't too many spelling errors.**

**Guest: What if I told you I don't speak English fluently? Only joking, I'm English/Australian with all the English stereotypes. And I have spoken English fluently since I was 4 years old. But seriously, I'm not even 16 years old, and I'm heaps better at reading then writing. I'm writing this for me and some friends, and they should just tell me where the errors are when they see me at school. And I have a beta now! Lol.**

**percyjacksonfan135: Thanks, good idea for the name, and since Le Diablo hasn't replied to my Pm, that'll probably be the satyrs name. If you want you want to give a brief history and such, just Pm me or review.**

**lovelygirl99: Just wondering how she can love the Harry Potter books when this is a crossover with HP, therefor making it real life for her, thus making an alternate reality paradox thing, assuming she's from an alternate dimensions where HP isn't real, and thus making it like one of those fics where people insert a character, probably themselves, into a book knowing everything that happens, which I won't do. Please resubmit your chapters Brief History for consideration :p.**

**theHuntress101: Please look at Le Diablo's response for the answer. If you don't want to, I have inserted it ere anyway. A clue as to Harry's godly parent. Bianca would be incest *hint hint*, which I could write, or I could change stuff around a bit, it's up to the poll.**

**griffindork93: Thanks, I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Aedan, since he's gonna be an important character, and I really needed that personality somewhere, so I gave him the honour.**

**docterpotter: I'll just make your character the same age as Harry unless you Pm or review to tell me what age you wanted. Just saying.**

**Now onto the next chapter!**

** Chapter 3**  
**Disclaimer: I may not be JK Rowling or Rick Riordan, but I plan to kidnap them and hold them hostage to get the rights for Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.**

**June, 1995**  
**Camp-Half-Blood**

Harry's first month at camp had been difficult. It wasn't really a bad difficult, but a rather satisfying difficult. Satisfying in the fact that he had discovered that he was a natural talent at sword-fighting, but difficult in the fact that the nymphs wouldn't let him participate in the activity that they led, foot-racing, and none of the Pegasi would let him come within 10 metres of them. Chiron said that they would come round in time, but he doubted it. The first time he had tried foot racing, the nymphs had just shaken their heads and walked off. He heard them saying something about smelling of death.

This had excited him, so he rushed of to Chiron and told him what the nymphs had said. The old centaur had looked disturbed, but told him that his godly parent couldn't be Hades, as the Big Three as they were called, had sworn a pact that they would never have children again, but could be the child of a minor god of the Underworld. Harry was kind of disappointed to hear that, as Hades had always been one of his favourite gods.

He headed to the forges to find Aedan, who was probably still working on the Sword of Epic Proportions for Molly. Bad luck was still tailing him, but he kept at it, still trying again and again to get it just right. His latest attempt had him sent to the infirmary for 3 days. Personally, Harry thought he should just give up, and make a normal sword, since the plans for The Sword of Epic Proportions seemed to be cursed.

"Hey, Aedan! Aedan! I need some help!" He called as soon as he got within hearing distance if the forges. As if in answer, he heard an explosion and muffled curses. Harry rushed in, fearing that Aedan had finally blown off a limb or two. "Aedan! Where are you?" He saw the wreckage caused by the explosion, and rushed over to it. He saw an arm poking out between two pieces of metal, and poked it. He received a muffled groan in response. "Aedan? Are you okay?" He got another groan. "I'll go to the Big House for help. I can get Argus, or Chiron. They can help." He was panicking by now. Aedan was his first friend, he hated him being in trouble. He heard a muffled, "go", and ran as fast as hr could out of the forge.

On the way out, he crashed into someone, sending them both sprawling. He looked up into the cold eyes of Evangeline Rolfe. She had sat with him and his friends once during dinner, but didn't speak at all. The next day, she was gone. He had asked Molly about her at dinner the next day, and she told him all she knew about her.

FLASHBACK

Harry frowned. "Where's Eva?"

"Who?" Molly replied.

"The girl who sat with us yesterday."

"Oh, her. We don't know. She doesn't sit with us much. Just leave her alone, you're better off."

Harry blinked. "What do you mean?"

"She's different. She comes and goes, mostly, but she'll be back eventually. Or not. It doesn't really matter. She's not one of us."

Harry frowned. "What do you know about her?"

"She's been through hell and back, and she's not quite sane. Then again, considering her lineage, I don't blame her. But she's been places that you don't come back from with your sanity intact. At least, that's what she says. We don't know if she's ever been, but she must have gone somewhere to have flashbacks like that."

"Flashbacks like what?"

"Hard to explain. She gets scared. Tries to kill the first thing that moves, then curls up and starts whimpering. We don't know much about her. Last kid who asked too many questions… well, even Dionysus couldn't save him."

FLASHBACK END

She really did look like she had been through hell and back, with dark bags under her eyes, and fresh wounds slowly oozing blood. "What happened to you?" He asked, horrified by the state she was in.

"None of your business. Why were you running around like a maniac?" She countered.

"Aedan is hurt! I think one of the forges blew up, and he's trapped under all the rubble! I was going t the big house to get help, but then I ran into you!" He was babbling by now, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Aedan being hurt and him needing to get help.

After a few seconds of thought, she said "Come on then. You said he needed help, so lets help him, instead of standing here like a couple of pigs waiting to be fed!" With that, she walked briskly into the forges.

Harry hurried after her, still slightly rattled, but glad that he had found someone to help. When he caught up to her, she was inspecting the rubble. Suddenly, she seemed to concentrate, and simply picked up the massive piece of metal that was holding Aedan down, and threw it through a hole in the wall. Suddenly, she looked tired, as though she had just run a marathon, and sat down on a loose piece of rubble. "Aedan! Are you okay? What happened?" Harry asked as soon as he overcame his shock.

"Urgh... Did anyone catch the number of that truck? One second I was taking the sword out of the forge, the next I'm here. Last thing I can remember is a bright light and a loud noise." He moaned.

"We need to get you to the infirmary. You need ambrosia and nectar, and I'm fresh out, otherwise I would have had some myself before coming to camp." Evangeline said suddenly, surprising Aedan who didn't notice her in the shadows.

"Oh, hey Eva. When did you get here?" "Don't. Call. Me. Eva! My name is Evangeline! Call me Eva again and I'll slaughter you!" She growled at Aedan.

"Sorry! Sorry! My bad! Completely my bad! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die, and I still haven't finished the Sword!" Aedan babbled, terrified of what Eva, sorry, Evangeline, might do to him.

"Well, come on then, we need to get you to the infirmary."Harry broke the awkward silence.

"Good. Lets go. Well? What are you waiting for? Lets go!" Aedan jumped up as if he had never been injured and promptly sprinted out of forges.

"Sometimes I fear for the state of his sanity." Harry muttered as he followed at a more sedate pace, Evangeline following. Soon, they got to the infirmary, where Aedan was already lying down on one of the many beds, sleeping. Harry looked at him. He had never seen Aedan look so peaceful. Normally, he at least had some sadness hidden within his expression, but now, it was gone. He looked over at the other beds. They were all empty, thankfully. Harry hated seeing people in the infirmary, which inevitably meant that they had hurt themselves, and Harry didn't like people getting hurt.

Suddenly, they heard the horn, and since it wasn't time for dinner yet, it must be a new demigod. Harry and Evangeline rushed outside, only to see a battle going on on Half-Blood Hill. Harry gaped for a second at the site of all the monsters, but Evangeline didn't hesitate, sprinting towards the hill. Gathering his wits, Harry raced after him, the small knife he had picked up from the armoury the day before in hand.

**Another chapter! I know it's short, but I just wanted to get it out there. And I really am sorry it took so long, but I could only write a few sentences a day almost the entire week. I got lucky yesterday, I had finished all my work early, but I'll only really be able to write on weekends from now on, since next week I somehow have even more exams. So, I'm taking down the current poll and putting up the character poll, which PJO won by the way. And really? A few thousand people have viewed this, and only 6 people voted! And I have had 24, one from myself! It's not that hard to review is it? Just drop something like a hi, or its horrible, what are you doing writing, and it'll get me to write faster. Even flaming is good for writing. You don't even have to log in or create an account to review. Anyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie! And I need more character forms, so keep that up too. Ok, now that. Have finished my long winded speech, make sure to R&R.**


	4. AN

**Just a quick note that I need to put in. I am very sorry for the long wait between updates, but when after getting the chapter almost finished i decided to go over it again and do some editing, my computer decided that it would be a nice idea to delete everything as a nice little present for me! So basically, i need to completely redo the chapter, which is annoying. on another note, i have decided to stuff this story full of cliches! Basically stuff like Siblings for Harry and anything else that takes my fancy. If you dont like Siblings, i promise that this wont be like most of those silly stories where Lily and James and Harrys brother/sister are bashed within an inch of their life. And if you dont like cliches, dont read this story! But i dont mind flames. Its very cold down here in Australia after all. Especially in that lovely desert nearby... Also! I have decided that i can stuff the poll and choose my own pairing! Isnt that clever? Personally i am kinda leaning towards Harry/Thalia, but if someone manages to review/pm and persuade me that that the world will end if i do that, i am open to suggestions. My reasons for doing this: I cannot imagine Zoe Nightshade, the current winner, to break her vows for a little boy thousands of years younger than her, then die, cos she broke her vows. Plus, i just think that Thalia would be a good match for Harry. And for my last note, if no one can be bothered writing a word or two in the review box, i dont know why i should write thousands of words for your entertainment. Seriously! How is it hard to write a word like good/bad in a box then click a button? I have said it before, and i say it now. Review! I dont care if it is a flame! The only flames i dont like are ones that have nothing to do with the story and probably starts insulting my grandfathers! I dont like that, cos their both dead! Seriously, how would you like someone bringing up your dead grandfathers in a yelling contest? Yeah, not nice. Now that i have finished my nice long rant, i shall get back to rewriting the chapter that is for your entertainment, not mine. Get it? Good. Now review, or i will track you down and kill you. Hmph.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Response:**

**I am not sure where I finished last chapter, so I'll just start wherever.**

**To people who submitted an OC: Thanks for all the OC's, I may not be able to use them, and a couple of them confuse me a bit, but they should be at least able to make a cameo appearance at least.**

**People who said it was good/bad/hi: Thank you!**

**Herobrian117: Shut up little bro. You didn't even read it, I watched.**

**xXXXolusXXx: Don't know how to spell the name, don't care, just shut up little bro, you're an idiot, and don't even read fan fiction except to flame.**

**Scotty123456789: Really, Scotty? You could have asked me face to face.**

**Elvesknightren: This is for other people, but yes, and that is because I didn't really want Harry to be 20 during the PJO series, that would have ruined the plotline.**

**Moonlight-girl16: I agree, even though I have only lived here for a year!**

**Immortal Horse: No idea, maybe next chapter? I haven't really decided when to chuck people in, and I had change character stuff in this chapter, which mucked stuff up a bit.**

**Haliwell2002007: Thank you! I enjoyed writing it! Even though I have no idea why you like it… I always just skip authors notes :p.**

**Le Diablo Blanc2: I just couldn't write a Clarisse romance, anyway, I can't really imagine Clarisse getting all warm and fuzzy.**

**That concludes that stuff! Now onto Chapter 4!**

** Disclaimer: I have purchased a private army from the 2 and 5 dollar shop for 6 dollars, and have decided that they are fakes, saying that its up to 5 dollars…. Anyways, I plan on using this private army to lay siege to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan's little cottages *cough* cough* mansion *cough* cough* by the seaside, and not let them out until they give me the rights to their respective series of books! Mhuahahahahahahahaha! In other words, I don't own Harry Potter or PJO. Yet…..**

**Chapter 4**

_**Previously:**_

_**Suddenly, they heard the horn, and since it wasn't time for dinner yet, it must be a new**_  
_**demigod. Harry and Evangeline rushed outside, only to see a battle going on on Half-Blood**_  
_**Hill. Harry gaped for a second at the sight of all the monsters, but Evangeline didn't hesitate,**_  
_**sprinting towards the hill. Gathering his wits, Harry raced after him, the small knife he had**_  
_**picked up from the armoury the day before in hand.**_

**June 1995**  
**Half Blood Hill**

Harry rushed after Evangeline, terrified that he would not make it in  
time. There were so many monsters, and all were the stuff of  
nightmares. This would be his first real fight, not just one with  
other campers. This was life or death. They reached the hill, and just in time too. They saw a  
lone boy standing against a sea of monsters, holding a sword in one hand, and a shield in the  
other. Just as they saw him, a hellhound leaped at him. He raised his shield, and as soon as the  
monsters saw it, they faltered, and the hellhound flinched and went off course. As it soared  
past, he stabbed it with his sword, turning it into sparkling monster dust.  
Evangeline had reached the battle, ripping through the monsters with her pine cone tipped  
staff that Harry didn't know the name of. It looked sort of placid, even decorative, but was  
apparently deadly in battle. He raised his own knife and snuck up behind a hellhound, and  
when he was close enough, jumped on it back and stabbed it in the neck. Suddenly, all  
the monsters seemed to tense, and looked at him. Suddenly, without warning, they all  
disappeared. Evangeline, who had been about to hit one on the head, stumbled and fell on her  
face, which Harry found funny considering how cold she was most of the time.  
'What happened?' The boy they had helped stood up from where boy had collapsed a moment  
earlier under the combined assault of three hellhounds. 'You saved my life. Thank you.' The  
boy continued after getting no answer.  
'It was no problem. Anyone would have done the same. Where's your satyr?' Harry asked,  
having learned that a satyr escorted every new camper to camp. 'And what's your name?' He  
asked as an afterthought.

'My satyr? Oh, you mean Grover? I told him to go ahead with Thalia and Annabeth, I had to  
save them. I was planning on holding those monsters off until help came, which, thankfully, it  
did. If none came, I was still going to hole them off, but I probably would have ended up  
dying.' He replied, shaken by the ordeal. 'We've never had that many monsters attack us  
before, it was always just one or two, never more than five, and that was after we picked up  
Annabeth. My names Luke by the way.' He continued after a moment pause.  
"Are you crazy? You didn't need to sacrifice yourself you silly boy! The camp has magical  
borders to keep out monsters! Didn't your satyr tell you anything about camp? You just had to  
get to the other side of the hill, and you would have been safe!" Evangeline ranted. 'You're  
lucky we came, or you would have died, and are you really so desperate to die you would be  
torn apart by monsters?' Luke blanched.

"Oh no. Annabeth and Thalia are gonna kill me..." He murmured, before suddenly sprinting  
down the hill to the Big House.

**COTDCOTDCOTDCOTD**

Harry eventually caught up with Luke at the Big House, after saying goodbye to Evangeline,  
who had said something about talking to her master.  
"Hey! Why'd you run off like that? Surely that Annabeth girl wouldn't actually have hurt  
you. Would she?"  
He called as soon as he got within hearing range. "Oh, by the way, don't call Evangeline Eva,  
or she'll 'slaughter you'. I've never personally seen anyone call her that, but by what I was  
told, I won't be doing it anytime soon. I heard she ripped the tongue straight out of the last  
person's throat. Even ambrosia couldn't heal them."  
Seeing his confused look at the name, he elaborated. "The girl who saved your life. The one  
who yelled at you."  
His confused expression cleared, and became slightly scared. "She wouldn't really, surely.  
Really?" He stuttered. "I mean, she wouldn't actually kill us. She'd get in trouble."  
"To be honest, I don't think that would stop her. She really, really hates having her name  
shorted, mutilated, or otherwise altered. According to the other campers, she can travel  
to different dimensions or something to perform dangerous and generally life threatening  
tasks for her master. I have no idea who her master is, but if either of us meet him, I suggest  
running away as fast as possible. Anyways, it's seriously freaky when a portal suddenly opens  
during dinner and she walks straight into it, and then comes back hours later with half her arm  
falling off. So, how old are you anyway?" Harry rambled.  
"I'm fourteen. I think so anyway. We've been on the run so long. I'm the oldest. Thalia's  
next, she's five and a half. And then there's Annabeth. She's twelve. Annabeth and me met  
when we both went after the same monster, and kind of bumped into each other during the  
fight. She says she was following a giant owl. Then we found Thalia a few months later. We  
had just escaped from a house fire of sorts, and we went into an alley and found her. Then  
Grover eventually found us, and he led us here, but then the monsters started chasing us. And  
you know the rest." **(I did the stuff with the ages on purpose, just so you know!)**  
He explained about their journey without any prompting from Harry. "So, how long have you  
been here, and what is there to do?"  
So Harry explained all about camp, and Chiron, and Aedan, and pretty much everything,  
eventually came to the subject of the gods.  
"So, who's your godly parent?" Harry asked.  
"Hermes, god of thieves, messengers, the internet, and a whole load of other stuff that I can't  
remember. I always used to hate him, but at the moment, I just can't bring myself to. I mean, I  
just almost died, and that kinda thing puts your priorities straight. Who's yours?"  
"No idea. Haven't been claimed yet, but honestly, I don't care much, but I think Chiron might  
know." He replied cheerfully, as if he hadn't a care in the world. Suddenly, they heard a  
shout. "Hey! Luke! Are you okay? What were you thinking? Did you think you could fight an  
entire army of monsters by yourself? Hey Luke! Are you listening? Listen! Argh!"  
A girl had just run up to them and decided to yell at Luke. Harry was reminded forcefully of  
Aedan in the fact that everything was said at Mach 99.  
"Hey, hey. No need to burst our eardrums miss, 'specially since this guy almost died. He  
don't need no more problems." Harry said, trying to sound important, but failing dismally.  
"Oh yeah, and who do you think you are? Luke's saviour?" The girl, who Harry assumed was  
Annabeth, said rudely.  
"What would you do if I said I was? 'Cos I just somehow made all the monsters who were  
attacking him leave."  
Annabeth looked sceptical.  
"You don't believe me? Then just ask him." He jabbed a finger at Luke, who reluctantly  
nodded.

"It's true. They all just sort of looked at him, and then went poof!" He said, though not very  
confidently.  
"See! I told you so, but would you listen? Nooooooo, of course not, I'm just a kid, couldn't do  
anything cool like that, could I? Well, I did, and you better get used to it!" Harry said.  
"Hey, no need to throw a tantrum! But really, how could you make all of those monsters just  
disappear in a poof of smoke?" She then stalked off with an annoyed look on her face.  
"Don't mind Annabeth." Luke said, confirming Harry's suspicion that that was Annabeth.  
"She just gets moody and angry sometimes, she doesn't really mean it. Come on, lets look for  
Thalia!" He ran off, with Harry scrambling to keep up.

**A/N: Not much to say, as I said it all in my rant yesterday, and to my surprise, the review rate has spiked! At least I think it has. I cant remember the rate of the other chapters. Onto other things though, by this time, Harry has been at camp for a month and a bit, with people telling him stuff about camp pretty much whenever he doesnt understand it, and thats how he knows so much about camp. That wraps things up I think, and as always, R&R! Lots! Cos seriously, its not that hard. You tap a couple of letters and press a button. Unless you have an IQ of 10 and/or you cant write yet. But then why are you reading this? Why am I making the word count longer by prattling on about useless stuff? Why havent I stopped yet? But seriously, just review.**


End file.
